Chains
by Neji-WarmingUpWinter
Summary: There was hardly ever any confusion on the matter: Kaito was a thief, Shinichi a detective, and they were never meant to be. KaiShin, for 1sentence on livejournal


Disclaimer: NO.

Note: There are not in chronological order, but most of these follow the same general timeline. Each stands independently, and ratings will vary from K-Tish.

.:::.

**Chains**

**Comfort**  
Comfort had always been an alien concept to him, but Kaito had always seemed to know, even when Shinichi didn't know himself.

**Kiss**  
He saw the other recoil in shock and sheer embarrassment at what he had just experienced, that lovely blush springing to his cheeks; Kaito could only laugh at his expression before leaning in once more.

**Soft**  
Shinichi would never forgive himself for the time that he had become so soft as to let the murderer go free.

**Pain**  
Pain was not a foreign concept to him, but it had never gained a deeper meaning until Shinichi had jumped in front of him and taken the fatal bullet meant for him.

**Potatoes**  
Neither of them was particularly picky about what they ate; but when Kaito had returned home from the market with an entire bag of _russets_, all Shinichi could force himself to do was _stare_.

**Rain**  
He had always loved the rain, for no other weather condition allowed him to express so freely what exactly was always hidden behind his Poker Face.

**Chocolate**  
Shinichi had never understood the magician's weird obsession with chocolate – so _unhealthy_ –, but it made his kisses all the sweeter.

**Happiness**  
Defeat had taught him victory, failure had taught him success, but nothing else had taught him sorrow as acutely as his father's death, and if there was one thing out of his death that was good for him, it was that it taught him the true meaning of happiness.

**Telephone**  
He swore that Kaito couldn't get through a day without calling or texting him.

**Ears**  
Sometimes Shinichi envied the police force and their officers; all they had to do was listen to his deductions and they were fine – unlike him.

**Name**  
When they had first indirectly met at the clock tower heist, there had never been a proper and formal introduction exchanged between them.

**Sensual**  
Every other night, he would curl into the magician's comforting grasp and just let everything go and leave it up to Kaito.

**Death**  
He had always been aware of the fact that going up against the Black Organization in his shrunken state overall wasn't the most brilliant idea that he's ever had; the number of casualties that had occurred because of his fight was evidence of that – it was just a matter of time before death happened to someone close.

**Sex**  
Neither sex had ever had much attraction for him, regardless of his relentless flirting toward the fairer sex – so when Kaito saw Shinichi, he had immediately known that he was the one.

**Touch**  
Shinichi watched as Kaito ran to embrace his friends on their victory, knowing that it was one of the few times the magician truly _cared_.

**Weakness**  
Kaito was a man of few weaknesses – Shinichi's puppy eyes were definitely _not_ one of them; there was absolutely no reason why he gave in to them every time.

**Tears**  
His father had taught him Poker Face before emotions; years later, he found himself wishing he knew how to truly cry.

**Speed**  
In the early stages of their relationship, it was astounding how fast the two could spring apart at the turning of the doorknob.

**Wind**  
It was when the wind beat against his face when he stood on a rooftop clad in a well-known and infamous white suit, that he felt truly free.

**Freedom**  
Free from his father's murderers had come at a price; he had never expected that he would become a murderer.

**Life**  
They were both the main characters in their own life stories, their decisions deciding the course and direction of aforementioned story, like Shinichi's decision to follow the men in black and Kaito's to become the Kaitou Kid; it was when they were together that they could fuck that all and just be themselves, without such things as decisions and otherwise.

**Jealousy**  
Shinichi would never admit it, but sometimes he was just that much envious of the _normal_ life friends, associates, passerbys lived; maybe in a different life, he was just like them.

**Hands**  
Kaito had always admired the detective's hands: slender, frail, and still soft – hardly anything in comparison to his weathered, calloused pair.

**Taste**  
To Shinichi, Kaito had always tasted of chocolate; consequently, in the rare times he had it, chocolate also tasted of Kaito.

**Devotion**  
They both had their devotions, Shinichi to his detective work and Kaito to his thievery, but both found the time to be devoted to the love they shared.

**Forever**  
He never wanted the forever that his slip-up with Pandora had given him.

**Blood**  
Blood was never something that he had cared much for after seeing it so much from day to day, for even now, when he saw the body of the victim, it was more of surprise than it was of horror or because he was scared; it was when he saw the magician's blood staining the perfection of his pristine white suit that he felt truly scared.

**Sickness**  
His head was on fire; rolling over, he buried his face into his pillows, wishing that it was possible to just _die_ right then and there.

**Melody**  
The baroness's voice was melodious indeed – but sometimes Shinichi wished that Kaito didn't always see the dire need to disguise himself for every heist; he much preferred the thief's _real_ voice, and it wasn't like Kuroba Kaito himself was a wanted criminal.

**Star**  
He was the moon; at times, to make him truly shine to his fullest extent, he needed stars like the sun – like _him_.

**Home**  
For them, home had never been where the start was, for it was too dangerous there; it was rather where any safe hideout was on the run that they could return to, where they could feel safe, even if it was only just for a moment.

**Confusion**  
There was hardly ever any confusion on the matter: Kaito was a thief, Shinichi a detective, and they were never meant to be.

**Fear**  
He didn't know why, but sometimes he found Kaito's irrational fear of fish rather cute, not that he would ever say it to his face; he didn't want the other to sic his entire heist of pranks solely on him the whole night.

**Lightning/Thunder**  
Sometimes lightning brought him peace in a way no other weather form could; Shinichi could feel safe in the fact that any casualties caused by the lightning was purely an accident, and that there was no motive behind it and that it was most definitely _not_ a murder; that is, until one such situation turned out to be one anyway.

**Bonds**  
Kaito teased him until he was writhing and straining in his bonds, screaming and shouting at the other to get on with it and just _fuck_.

**Market**  
Shinichi promptly decided never to let Kaito go to the market unsupervised again, if the amount of chocolate he brought back was any indication.

**Technology**  
Technology had always brought them in opposite directions, on opposite sides of the law, whether in was in jobs, hobbies, or countries alike.

**Gift**  
The gifts Kaito treasured most were like no other – they were the kisses that Shinichi bestowed upon him on those rare occasions in which the detective actually made the first move.

**Smile**  
Sometimes Shinichi caught himself looking into Kaito's face and wishing that there would be a genuine smile that adorned it more often.

**Innocence**  
At times Kaito was grateful for his detective's innocence when it came to such _topics_; it restrained him from going too far, or as far as he would've liked.

**Completion**  
They had never been truly fulfilled with their occupations and hobbies before they had met each other on that rooftop.

**Cloudy**  
"Sometimes I wonder whether we can ever be as free as the clouds – " the win beat their faces as Kaito wrapped his arm around the detective's middle, the two watching the commotion caused by the Kid heist below.

**Sky**  
Shinichi wondered whether the murderers ever got the urge to see the sky again, and truly bask in its vastness and magnificence.

**Heaven**  
"Kaito, I love you."

**Hell**  
Kaito wished the Osakan detective to the pits of hell every single time that he managed to walk in on him and Shinichi right at the _crucial_ moment.

**Sun**  
It had been ironic that he had been brought down under the same sun that he had symbolized in so many people's eyes.

**Moon**  
He's shaking, choking and needy and trembling, screaming to the treetops, rooftops, canopies and the moon everything that he had been too late to tell Kaito, all the things that Kaito had never and rarely heard come from his lips.

**Waves**  
The waves lapped gently at their feet as they walked along the shore; it was one of the few times they could truly feel at peace with themselves and the rest of the world.

**Hair**  
The detective's hair had always been much softer than his, and he wondered how it would turn out if Shinichi had ever allowed it to grow out longer.

**Supernova**  
Their lives were both cast in shadow, hidden from public view so well that only few of their close friends knew; but with Kaito, Shinichi had laid out all his faults and all the things he's ever done wrong and the time that he had left that one murderer go free – but it's okay, because Kaito never judges and all he's ever done was hold him close through those times and tell him that it was okay, and that he would survive.

**Owari**

.:::.

A/N: It's something, I guess, however late it is. Schoolwork and exams and all that. Updates might come smoother once summer comes…but we'll see.


End file.
